The invention starts from a prior art, according to which arrows that are shot from bows or also crossbows are essentially constructed from arrowheads and arrow shafts.
The arrowhead of such an arrow can be permanently joined to an arrow shaft or also inserted replaceably in an arrow shaft, in which case insertion of the arrowhead can also occur by screwing the arrowhead into the arrow shaft or into a separate insert, which is permanently or replaceably arranged sleeve-like in the interior of the arrow shaft.
To prevent the arrow from disappearing in snow, bushes or even high grass, arrowheads are known, having elongated tentacles, which are passed through holes running through the arrowhead essentially perpendicular to the flight direction or longitudinal axis of the arrow so that the opposite ends of these elongated tentacles extend oppositely from the arrowhead at an angle of essentially 90° with reference to the flight direction or longitudinal axis. In principle, such tentacles serve to ensure that the arrow comes to lie somewhat more quickly on the surface and is therefore trapped, in which case, even when an arrow penetrates a target or the ground, the tentacles brake the speed of the arrow so that it can be easily pulled out again.
Based on such tentacles passed through holes in the arrowhead, however, the braking effect is not optimal or needs further improvement, since only in the rarest cases do the tentacles support the braking effect for “trapping” over their entire length but instead only the ends of the tentacles produce a braking effect by scraping or sliding along the ground.